


I Swear To Atua, If I Hear Another One Of Your Bad Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro Is Fucking Pretty, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bonding, CRACKHEAD, Chaotic Good, Comedy, Crack, Cussing, Dirty Jokes, Funny, Gen, Gossip, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Memes, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Sex Jokes, Shenanigans, Tea, Teenagers, Terrible Naming, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vines, We Don't Deserve Gonta, Why Did I Write This?, chatfic, groupchat, we all need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you put 17 kids in a group chat? Chaos happens...
Kudos: 9





	1. Character Info

Name: Nanoko Oshima

Ultimate: Ultimate Comedian

Height: 5’4

Gender: Female

Personality: A second Ouma...

Likes: Jokes, food, making people laugh, sleeping, and being sarcastic and a smart-ass

Dislikes: Seriousness, school, waking up, and seeing people sad


	2. Ok Boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what everyone in v3 calls each other but I'll try my best.

**11:45 pm**

**Nanoko** has added **Kokichi** , **Tenko** , **Kirumi** , **Gonta,** and 12 others to a group chat.

 **Nanoko** has named the group's name to **I Lost My V-Card**

 **Nanoko:** Howdy 

**Kiibo:** Oshima-san, why did you make a group chat?

 **Kaede:** That was what I going to ask too

 **Nanoko:** Well Kokichi and I were talking about random shit and he thought of making a group chat with everyone in the class but since no one likes him to give him their number. I had to make the group chat.

 **Kokichi:** Wahh Nanoko-chan is being mean!

 **Nanoko:** Ok boomer

 **Kokichi:** nAnI?! *cue explosion*

 **Tsumugi:** OMG AHHH! Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru!!!!

 **Nanoko:** Woah cool yah tits Tsumugi!

 **Kiibo:** What does "ok boomer" mean? Shall I look it up?

 **Gonta:** Gonta too doesn't understand what "ok boomer" means

 **Kiibo:** According to what I researched "ok boomer" is a meme used on the internet to mock the stereotype of the new generation 

**Gonta:** Ok! Gonta understand now!

 **Tenko:** Haha the degenerate got called boomer

 **Himiko:** Nyeh? I woke up from my nap from my phone buzzing

 **Tenko:** My precious Himiko! I'm sorry that you were woken up by the degenerate male!

 **Shuichi:** So you decided to make a group chat at 11:50 pm? Isn't that a bit...late? Don't you guys need sleep?

 **Nanoko:** Sleep is for pussies

 **Himiko:** Hey!

 **Nanoko:** Sleep is for pussies besides Himiko*

 **Kaito:** Bro, you missed training with me and Makiroll!

 **Maki:** Don't call me that idiot

 **Angie:** I don't sleep until 1 am because I pray to Atua at midnight ahah!

 **Ryoma:** I have insomnia so I never end up sleeping that much

 **Kaede:** Ryoma you should get that checked up on soon especially when we have classes. We don't want you accidentally sleeping through class and missing important information.

 **Gonta:** Gonta agrees with Kaede! Hoshi-san should get it checked. Gonta doesn't want Hoshi-san missing important work!

 **Ryoma:** Okay

 **Nanoko:** We don't deserve Gonta, can we get an f in the chat for mad respect for Gonta?

 **Ryoma:** F

 **Kaede:** F

 **Tsumugi:** F

 **Kaito:** F

 **Maki:** F

 **Himiko:** Nyeh, F

 **Shuichi:** F

 **Kiibo:** F

 **Angie:** Atua gives his respects to Gokuhara and so do I. F

 **Tenko:** He may be a degenerate male but I doubt he will do anything bad to my Himiko-chan, F

 **Kokichi:** F

 **Gonta:** Gonta feels honored to be respected. 

**Korekiyo:** Kukuku is this a group chat I see?

 **Everyone in the chat:**...

**I lost my V-card**

**3:00 am**

**Nanoko:** Holy shit is Kirumi actually vacuuming at 3 am?!

 **Rantaro:** Probably

 **Nanoko:** Oh hey eyelash

 **Rantaro:** Hello

 **Kirumi:** You're correct dear

 **Nanoko:** Omg please stop! You need a break! I'm sure everyone is able to clean up after themselves 

**Kokichi:** Yeah!

 **Nanoko:** Almost everyone*

 **Kirumi:** I suppose I should take a break. Oshima-san why do you call Rantaro "eyelashes?"

 **Nanoko:** Do you see this boy? He's fucking pretty! I'm jealous of him! He has perfect eyelashes while I have non-existent eyelashes! Definition of fucking beautiful!

 **Rantaro:** Ahaha thank you Nanoko for your compliments

 **Nanoko:** You know how Max factor makes eyelashes appear 3 times longer?

 **Rantaro:** Yeah, I've heard of the company

 **Nanoko:** They should make condoms...

 **Rantaro:**...


	3. Read Hi, I’m daddy before reading this because I screwed up the chapters// Doki Doki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: Cockichi  
> Maki: Pew Pew  
> Nanoko: Un Poco Loco  
> Miu: Ahegao Is My Talent  
> Kirumi: I Have A Flipflop  
> Rantaro: FreShaVacAdo  
> Shuichi: Succi  
> Kaito: More Stars  
> Korkekiyo: Kukuuu  
> Gonta: Jesus  
> Ryoma: Balls  
> Himiko: N-nyehahh  
> Tenko: Dick Destroyer  
> Angie: I Swear To Atua  
> Tsumugi: 5000+ Anime Buttons  
> Kaede: Fingering  
> Kiibo: Beep

**I Didn’t realize I screwed up on making the chapters so read the chapter after this before reading this. Sorry**

**Un Poco Loco:** @FreShaVacADO my heart goes doki doki for your sexy eyelashes

 **Ahegao Is My Talent:** Nanoko What the fuck. I thought the little abortion was annoying but you’re annoying too

 **Un Poco Loco:** Oh how mean Miu Mew

 **5000+ Anime Buttons:** OMG Tokyo Mew Mew ahahhaajdshsjjsshhsbsndjsjwjs

 **Jesus:** Is Tsumugi-San ok? Gonna is concerned on why Tsumugi-san’s typing got messed up

 **Cockichi:** Wow Gonta just-Wow! Nishishi

 **Succi:** Oh god...

 **Cockichi:** Oh my beloved Saihara-chan~

 **Un Poco Loco:** Jesus please take the wheel and let me yeet myself off a cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today because I had this in my drafts


	4. Hi, I'm Daddy

**Nanoko** has changed 16 people names to **Unknown**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Fingering**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **I Have A Flipflop**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Dick Destroyer**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Jesus**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Beep**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Kukuuu**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **5000+ Anime Buttons**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **N-Nyehahhh**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Balls**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **More Stars**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Pew Pew**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **FreShaVacADo**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Cockichi**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Succi**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **Ahegao Is My Talent**

 **Nanoko** has changed **Unknown** name to **I Swear To Atua**

 **Nanoko** has changed her name to **Un Poco Loco**

 **Un Poco Loco:** Goodluck on finding who is who ajajjss


End file.
